User blog:MrQuest17/My most wanted future franchise for Lego Dimensions
Hi guys MrQuest17 back once again. Today I am going to show my top5mostwantedfranchises for the game. Recently I saw GameUnboxingreviews video about the 4 franchises he wanted the most and that's inspired me to do my own versions. By the way I encourage you to go and watch his video on this topic and all his other videos, because they're really good, plus he covers every aspect of the new Dimensions news when it's available. Anyway back to my blog, in order here is my top 10 most wanted franchises for LD: #'1- Dragon Quest' First up is Dragon quest. Dragon Quest is one of the most well known RPG games of the century, and as I'm a huge DQ fan I would really love it if it was in Lego Dimensions. While many may consider Dragon Quest a bit of a violent game to have in a Lego game, it actually isn't that bad because while the game is fighting game with monsters there isn't any blood at all and there is a surprising amount of comedic moments across all games , ranging from Yangus the bandit being surprised at the surprise appearance of King Trode to Stella the fairy girl going mental over the hero's obvious recklessness. These kinds of things would definitely lend the franchise to that classic Lego comedy. Personally I myself would love to see three fun packs and a team pack based off the hero's from DQ 8 as this is the most popular game in the series, meaning we'd be seeing a team pack with Yangus and his bandit kart and the Guv with a mini great sabre cat, a fun pack with Jessica and slime hopper, one with Angelo and his a black stallion and one final fun pack with Trode and Medea's horse carriage. Personally for me this is what I want the most and seeing as the thirty year anniversary of the franchise is coming up, I wouldn't find it too big of a surprise. Like I mean can you imagine Yangus going yippee kayee while riding in the Batmobile, I know I can!. #'2- Harry potter' Now I don't think I'm the only thinksthisfranchise should be included in the game. Harry potter was by far one of the greatest Lego games, next to others like the DC and Marvel ones, and really if you think about it's the next logical franchise for the game, considering that there is already two games based on it and it's the only Warner Bros franchise, that was legoized not to be featured in the game, to be honest I don't know about you guys but personally I don't know why this wasn't in the game from the start. If and when we do see this in the game, I think we'll be receiving a team pack with Ron, his dad's flying car and Hermione and her broomstick as well as fun packs for Harry, Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore. #'3-the Looney tunes show' The Looney tunes is also another very possible franchise for the game, as in LBM3 we saw Daffy duck as the green Loontern, meaning that it's quite possible we'll see him being utilized again. In my opinion I think that the Looney tunes show world would be more suited as the adventure world for the franchise due to the fact it's very similar to that of the Simpsons and with this world I think more of a story element could be added. The characters are also given more personality in this iteration, which I think would make them funnier to listen too. We'd probably be seeing a level pack with Bugs Bunny, a carrot and possibly his car from the show. We'd also be seeing the likes of Daffy duck with his Duckmobile( parade float) in a fun pack and possibly Lola bunny and Porky Pig as well. I would also have to say that this is one of the most likely contenders as well. #'4- Monster High' Now guys please don't laugh at but my number 4 I would have say would be Monster High, because it is currently one of my favorite franchises and I think it would definitely look good in Lego. So far Monster High is one of the most popular girl brands on the market, but what I personally think is that this brand is beginning to become more of brand for both boys and girls, because lately there's been a lot of action packed moments in their movies and games, plus in some parts of the world action figures for the characters have been released. I know that currently mega blocks currently owns the license for the brand, but I don't see why they wouldn't allow Lego to use these characters just for Lego Dimensions, plus thinking about it this could also bring in new features to the game, like the ability to be able to change each character's clothing, so that maybe they could disguise themselves in a certain part of one of the adventure worlds. I think it would also be interesting to see how Scooby and Shaggy react to meeting the ghouls, because of course Scooby and Shaggy are afraid of monsters, but of course as Frankie and her friends are usually very friendly towards humans(normies in the Monster High world), so it would be interesting to see how those sets of characters react to each other. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts